Ведж Антиллес
утверждает, что Ведж родился в 21 ДБЯ. Книги серии X-wing, Трилогия Трауна и Рука Трауна указывают, что Антиллес родился в 18 ДБЯ. В романе Тени Империи говорится, что Ведж на два года младше Люка Скайуокера, что переносит его дату рождения на 17 ДБЯ. |Место рождения=Гус Трета |Дата смерти= |Место смерти= |Раса=ЧеловекЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1,7 метра |Вес=77 килограммStar Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams |Цвет волос=Тёмно-коричневый |Цвет глаз=Карий''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' |Цвет кожи=Светлый |Эпоха=*Восход ИмперииЗвёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер *Восстание *Новая РеспубликаX-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья *Новый Орден джедаевЗвёздные войны: Чубакка *НаследиеПредательство |Принадлежность =*Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планетStar Wars 85: The Hero *Новая РеспубликаX-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев *Галактический АльянсПоследнее пророчество *Пять миров *Коалиция джедаевЯрость }} Ведж Антиллес — человек с Кореллии, ставший легендарным пилотом истребителя. Родившись в 21 ДБЯ, он осиротел, будучи подростком, и присоединился к повстанцам. Антиллес сражался в Битве при Явине, внеся свой вклад в уничтожение «Звезды Смерти», ставшее серьёзным успехом Альянса. Позднее Антиллес вместе с Люком Скайуокером создали элитную эскадрилью истребителей, известную как Разбойная эскадрилья. Антиллес участвовал в битве при Эндоре, в которой Альянс нанес сокрушительный удар Империи благодаря смерти Императора Палпатина. Антиллес служил Новой Республике, героически сражаясь с Осколками Империи, в частности с Исанн Айсард и Зинджем. В своих поисках оставшихся лидеров Империи с целью их уничтожения, он создал тайную оперативную группу − Призрачную эскадрилью, которая оказала неоценимую помощь Республике. В 13 ПБЯ Антиллес женился на Иелле Вессири, которая родила ему двух дочерей: Сиал и Мири. После окончания Галактической гражданской войны в 19 ПБЯ, Антиллес ушел в отставку, будучи героем. Однако он вернулся в строй, чтобы сражаться с юужань-вонгами, когда захватчики угрожали уничтожить Новую Республику и захватить Галактику. Сражаясь в страшной Юужань-вонгской войне, Антиллес помог Новой Республике победить, несмотря на разрушительные последствия для Галактики. Новая Республика была реформирована в Галактический Альянс. В 40 ПБЯ, когда разразилась Вторая галактическая гражданская война, Антиллес начал сражаться на стороне Кореллии. Позднее он изменил свои предпочтения, присоединившись к Люку Скайуокеру и его Ордену джедаев. Биография Ранние годы Детство Ведж Антиллес был мужчиной, человеком, родившимся на Кореллии в 21 ДБЯ. Его родителями являлись Джаггед и Зена Антиллес, владевшие заправочной платформой на космической станции «Гус Трета».X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»'' Сестра Веджа, Сиал, была на десять лет старше него. Она ушла из семьи, когда ему было семь лет, чтобы самостоятельно сделать себе карьеру актрисы. Антиллес говорил о сестре очень мало, однако всегда любил её.X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: МаскарадX-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела Его отношение к Галактической Империи было нейтральное, поэтому он не думал присоединяться к Восстанию.Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron До гибели родителей Ведж мечтал жить в Коронете, столице Кореллии.X-wing: Проныра-лидер У него были голокарты города, которые проецировались на стены его спальни. Кореллианец хотел стать архитектором, чтобы самому сделать вклад в развитие столицы.X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденное увольнение Однако в то же время Антиллес был очарован космосом и мечтал о военных приключениях.Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» Ведж разделял своё время между учёбой в фермерской школе, расположенной на северном полушарии Кореллии, и работой на заправочной станции родителей. В течение полугода в школе он получал обычное образование, а также изучал аграрное дело. Антиллес научился ездить на таках и склонокрылах, с помощью которых пас нерфоф и наугов. Другая половина года проходила среди космических технологий. Будучи ребёнком, он вылетел с шаттлом на буксире в оживлённый кореллианский космос. Ведж работал механиком, в результате чего достиг больших успехов в ремонте, а также получил навыки пилотирования. Его семья дружила с Бустером Терриком − знаменитым кореллианским контрабандистом. Дочь Террика, Миракс, была ровесницей Антиллеса, и часто оставалась у него, когда отец отправлялся на опасные миссии, что сделало их лучшими друзьями. У них также были детские прозвища: «Веджи» и «Мири». Ведж часто использовал свои таланты, чтобы помогать Террику в уходе за его кораблём под названием «''Скат-пульсар», а иногда даже сопровождал контрабандиста в незаконных перевозках. Благодаря подобному опыту общения с преступным миром, мальчик узнал множество уловок Бустера.X-wing: Игра Веджа'' родителей]] Незадолго до своего пятнадцатилетия, когда Ведж заканчивал старшую школу, пиратский корабль «''Базззер» под командованием Локи Хаска состыковался с заправочной станцией. Вскоре прибыли Кореллианские силы безопасности. В это время Антиллес находился недалеко от станции на яхте Бустера Террика под названием «Скат-пульсар». «Баззер''» улетел со станции не отсоединив топливные шланги, из-за чего случилось возгорание топлива, грозившее уничтожить станцию. Бустер установил связь с родителями Веджа, которые решили остаться и отсоединить платформу, чтобы спасти остальную станцию. Все попытки вырваться и помочь им не принесли успеха. Антиллес ничего не мог сделать, поэтому просто слушал прощальные слова родителей, пока их платформа не сгорела в звезде. Источники Террика показали, что поджёг станции не был несчастным случаем. Его устроили с целью отвлечь внимание КорБеза. Ведж узнал у Бустера имя капитана корабля и примерное месторасположение. Они отследили пиратов до системы Джумус. Там Антиллес взял старый истребитель Z-95 «Охотник за головами», зарегистрированный на Террика. Бустер предложил просто уничтожить двигатели «''Базззера''», чтобы с пиратами разобрались местные власти, но Ведж уничтожил корабль пиратов, отомстив за родителей. Это событие сразу изменило его отношение к жизни, сделав его более закалённым и взрослым.X-wing: Пилоты Адумара Обретение самостоятельности thumb|200px|Ведж убегает от своей девушки Антиллес осиротел, но остался при деньгах, полученных по страховке за его родителей и их депо, а также за убийство пиратов. У него остались родственники, но он не общался с ними для их же безопасности. Под руководством Террика Ведж потратил кредиты, чтобы купить себе маленький кореллианский грузовой корабль, который он модифицировал, после чего стал законным пилотом. Антиллес избрал жизнь простого торговца, однако у него были проблемы с поиском работы, несмотря на помощь Бустера в поиске заказов. Он не хотел становиться контрабандистом, но не выдержал конкуренции на рынке. Только за контрабанду платили достаточно, чтобы кореллианец мог содержать свой корабль и использовать его в бизнесе. В трудные времена он попался на глаза лейтенанту Тэлону Каррде, члену синдиката Кар'дас, который предложил ему контракт. Не услышав про Тэлона ничего плохого и посчитав, что это малоизвестный человек, Ведж отказался.X-wing: Война за бакту Во 2 ПБЯ Антиллес работал на кореллианской луне Гас Тэлон. Там он пользовался услугами и радушием механика Рэлло, у которого была собственная мастерская. Он влюбился в его дочь, девушку по имени Мала Тинеро.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела Рэлло был активным сторонником Альянса и являлся членом шпионской сети повстанцев. Ведж не был заинтересован в восстании против Галактической Империи, хотя и недолюбливал её. Веджа Антиллеса]] Тинеро предлагала Веджу присоединиться к Востанию вместе с ней и её отцом, аргументируя тем, что его корабль мог бы сильно им помочь. Антиллес неохотно пообещал подумать на эту тему после возвращения с рейда по доставке запчастей. Он вернулся через два дня и обнаружил, что Гас Тэлон находится в строжайшей изоляции. Во время отсутствия Антиллеса Рэлло и его люди убили отряд штурмовиков, которые пришли, чтобы арестовать его и Малу. Империя расценила это как вооружённое вторжение и эскадрилья бомбардировщиков TIE/sa сровняла город с землёй. Несколько звёздных истребителей TIE/ln попытались сбить Веджа, когда он хотел совершить посадку на луне. Антиллес не мог просто бросить подругу, и находясь в состоянии аффекта, начал стрелять по кораблям Империи, успев уничтожить несколько. Позже прибыло подкрепление, из-за чего он вынужден был отступить. Преисполненный решимости найти Тинеро, Ведж провёл девять дней в ожидании, узнав, что выжившие жители объявлены пленниками Империи. Он также слушал рассказы о бомбардировке города. После того как войска отступили, Антиллес приземлился на Гас Тэлоне и исследовал разрушенное поселение. Несмотря на то, что Мала была убита, он так в точности и не узнал этого. Тинеро назвала его везунчиком, когда он сообщил, что нашёл работу. Он также размышлял, что было бы, если бы он остался на спутнике с подругой. В дальнейшем Веджа часто называли везунчиком, хотя он и не любил этого. Антиллес держал эту трагедию в себе, утверждая, что присоединился к мятежникам из-за неспособности нелегально работать пилотом. Отчаянный повстанец 200px|thumb|Ведж Антиллес в [[кокпите]] После боя с Империей Ведж присоединиться к набирающему обороты Альянсу. Он работал пилотом грузового судна, перевозя контрабанду с оружием для повстанцев, чем зарекомендовал себя. Позже ему намекнули, что его навыки больше пригодились бы в кабине боевого истребителя. Когда Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса открыл набор пилотов Антиллес с энтузиазмом присоединился к ним, надеясь напрямую сражаться с Империей. Во время очередного патрулирования Ведж наткнулся на секретный научно-исследовательский центр Империи, где тестировались прототипы TIE. Он сообщил об открытии командованию Альянса, после чего был отправлен один звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing», чтобы уничтожить опытные образцы.Star Wars: X-wing В 1 ДБЯ Антиллес летал в составе эскадрильи «Y-wing», участвуя в орбитальном и наземном нападениях на Имперский объект клонирования на планете Камино во главе с генералом и мастером-джедаем Рамой Кота и коммодором Ят-Де Видасом. Планетарные щиты оказались прочнее, чем предполагалось, что повлекло за собой большие потери. После его эскадрилья была раздроблена на части мощным турболазерным взрывом, а Ведж хотел скомандовать к отступление. Несмотря на это Кота приказал ему и всем кораблям держать позицию для атаки, аргументируя тем, что второго шанса не будет. Старкиллер, клон чувствительного к Силе лидера повстанцев Галена Марека, пилотировал корабль «''Спасение», который атаковал генераторы щита. Ведж пилотировал свой «Y-wing» над поверхностью планеты, прикрывая наземную атаку на объект. Старкиллер прыгнул на его истребитель, попросив пилота, чтобы он доставил его на башню, где находился Дарт Вейдер, бывший учитель Старкиллера, и держалась в заключении капитан Джуно Эклипс. По Антиллесу был открыт шквальный огонь и он отступил на недосягаемое расстояние. По совету Старкиллера кореллианец нырнул под платформу, на которой был построен объект. Там он нашёл брешь доставил пассажира внутрь, после чего удостоился похвалы о своём лётном мастерстве. В дальнейшем Старкиллеру удалось освободить Эклипс и арестовать Дарта Вейдера.Сила необузданная II (роман)'' В 0 ДБЯ Антиллес служил в Красной эскадрилье, летая под позывным Красный-2.X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½ Командиром группы был Красный-лидер Гарвен Дрейс. Ведж подружился со многими пилотами, такими как Джек «Хрюшка» Поркинс, являвшийся объектом для добродушных шуток о излишнем весе, Цеси «Док» Эйррисс, прозванная так за докторскую степень в политологии, и Джал Те Гниевом с позывным Красный-5.Vader's Quest В скором времени он начал участвовать в рейдах против имперских конвоев, сопровождавших свои суда. Антиллес был отличным пилотом и назревающим командиром эскадрильи, выступая иногда в качестве лидера и беря на себя ответственность в некоторых вопросах.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Он тренировал младших пилотов, таких как Брен Кверси. Ведж был ответственным за назначение пилотов эскадрильи на истребители, а также принимал командование в некоторых миссиях, где отсутствовал Дрейс. В 0 ДБЯ Красная эскадрилья базировалась на секретной базе повстанцев в Великом храме на луне Явин IV. В это время к ним присоединился отряд имперских курсантов на фрегате «''Кромка эклиптики» во главе с Биггсом Дарклайтером и Хобби Кливианом. Первой миссией Антиллеса с Дарклайтером был имперский конвойный рейд, где Биггс показал себя с лучшей стороны. Ведж восхищался его навыками пилотирования. Они быстро стали хорошими друзьями. Антиллес, Дарклайтер и Поркинс жили в одной комнате, и они сделали надписи своих имён и родных планет на камне, чтобы их не забыли. Подпись гласила: «Империя или мы... нас ничто не остановит''». Они также часто рассказывали друг другу различные истории, чтобы не заснуть перед вылетом.Я, джедай! Позже Антиллес и многие другие пилоты, находящиеся на Явине IV, стали участниками тайной операции на сборочном заводе корпорации «Инком», целью которой был угон нескольких звёздных истребителей T-65 «X-wing» для повстанцев. По боевому плану генерала Яна Додонны Биггс и его отряд должны были отвлекать внимание истребителей. Ведж и другие пилоты приземлились на объекте, после чего захватили крестокрылы, забрали своих бойцов и вернулись на Явин. Эта победа была добыта дорогой ценой. Вскоре после этих событий Антиллес командовал тайной операцией на планете Комменор. Целью стало контрабандное приобретение астромехнаических дроидов серий R5 и R2 для новых истребителей. Пилоты Красной эскадрильи: Антиллес, Дарклайтер, Эйррисс и Поркинс прибыли на планету, используя новые истребители T-65 «X-wing». Ввиду их широкого распространения в Галактике и большого скопления кораблей на орбите, повстанцы остались незамеченными. Они должны были сидеть в кантине и играть в сабакк, пока не получат дальнейших указаний. В течение некоторого времени они играли, слушая новости о роспуске Имперского Сената и исчезновении принцессы Леи Органы. Далее Ведж получил карту, на которой указывался номер ангара, в котором находился корабль контрабандистов. На выходе из кантины пилоты встретились с головорезами, устроившихся на их лендспидере и требующих деньги за то, что они якобы остановили угонщиков. Они отпустили неуместную шутку в адрес веса Поркинса, после чего Джек начал драку. Антиллес и другие тоже были вовлечены в потасовку. Несмотря на численный перевес бандитов, повстанцы вышли из стычки победителями. В ангаре Ведж встретил Неру Дантелс, капитана-контрабандистку. Пилоты должны были сопроводить её к точке встречи, где Альянс заберёт дроидов. Повстанцы покинули Комменор, но попали в засаду имперцев, подоспевших с секретной базы на луне Фолор. Один из поверженных головорезов незаметно привёл в ангар патрульного штурмовика, который предупредил базу. Антиллес приказал Поркинсу и Эйррисс защищать «''Звёздную бурю''», а сам вместе с Дарклайтером занялся колёсниками. Он успел уничтожить три вражеских истребителя, когда у Цеси вышли из строя генератор щита и гиперпривод. Ведж приказал тви'леке катапультироваться, чтобы её смогла подобрать Дантелс, но Эйррисс сказала, что это займёт много времени и иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Кореллианец приказал задать координаты для перехода в гиперпространство. Перед прыжком пилоты увидели как истребитель Цеси протаранил группу имперцев. Победа на Явине Антиллес доставил астродроидов на Явинскую базу. Там же ему, Джеку и Биггсу представили их нового пилота − Люка Скайуокера, являвшегося другом детства Дарклайтера. В то же время поблизости объявилось новое супероружие Империи, способное уничтожать планеты − «''Звезда Смерти». Все лётчики были собраны на брифинге генерала Яна Додонны. Ведж сел рядом со Скайуокером, который при содействии мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби и контрабандистов Хана Соло с Чубаккой спас принцессу Лею Органу из плена. Люк занял место Красного-5 Джал Те Гниева, который заболел корью. Принцесса доставила на базу чертежи «Звезды Смерти», в которых Додонна нашёл слабое место − створ газоотводной шахты. Прямое попадание запустит цепную реакцию, которая уничтожит боевую станцию. Антиллес выразил свой скептицизм по этому поводу, считая, что невозможно попасть в такую узкую цель на большой скорости и под огнём противника.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' 250px|thumb|250px|Ведж удивляется размерам «Звезды Смерти» Только спустя пятнадцать минут «Звезда Смерти» сможет обогнуть газовый гигант Явин и выйти к точке, откуда можно будет открыть огонь по его луне. Все пилоты-повстанцы были посланы в бой с самым смертоностным оружием Империи. Веджа, летевшего под позывным Красный-2, поразили размеры станции. В первых заходах он уничтожил несколько оборонных турелей. Вскоре под мощным обстрелом был сбит Поркинс. После появления вражеских истребителей серии TIE сразу сбили ещё одного пилота Красной эскадрильи − Джона Д. Брэнона.Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special Когда Скайуокер испытывал трудности с севшим на хвост TIE, Антиллес пришёл на помощь, сбив его в смелой лобовой атаке. В течение всей атаки Ведж сбил шесть истребителей. Атака Золотого-лидера Джона Вандера была сорвана Дартом Вейдером на его усовершенствованном TIE x1. Гавен Дрейс придержал Антиллеса, Дарклайтера и Скайуокера в резерве, а сам с Тероном Неттом и Паком Нико совершил ещё одну атаку на «Звезду Смерти». В результате торпеда взорвалась на корпусе, а двое ведомых Дрейса были убиты. Самого Гарвена подбили и его истребитель разбился о корпус станции. Перед смертью он приказал оставшимся Красным совершить новый заход. Люк взял на себя выстрел протонными торпедами, а Ведж и Биггс пристроились его ведомыми. Тёмный лорд ситов и его пилоты снова сели повстанцам на хвост. В траншее Антиллеса подбил DS-61-3, повредив систему микроманеврирования, из-за чего тот начал терять скорость. Повреждение оказалось серьёзным, и плохоуправляемый истребитель стал угрозой даже для своих пилотов, поэтому Скайуокер отдал приказ о возвращении. Ведж покинул траншею. Вскоре после этого был уничтожен Дарклайтер. Неожиданно для обеих сторон на помощь Люку пришли Хан и Чубакка. Они уничтожили одного пилота, другой разбился о стены траншеи, а Вейдер потерял управление и отдалился от станции. Скайуокер, в свою очередь, сделал удачный выстрел, который взорвал «Звезду Смерти». Победа в битве при Явине стала большим достижением Восстания, хоть и была печальной. Из Красной эскадрильи назад вернулись только Антиллес и Скайуокер.''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition Ведж получил репутацию горячего молодого пилота, а также медаль за проявленное мужество. Вскоре он подружился с подающим надежды джедаем Люком Скайуокером и кореллианским контрабандистом Ханом Соло. Антиллес также имел дружеские отношения с менее известными повстанцами: шпионом Альянса Финном Дарктрином и Вореном На'алом, историком, журналистом и пропагандистом повстанцев.Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine На следующий день после битвы при Явине повстанцы были заняты слежкой за лёгким крейсером типа «Каракка», вошедшим в систему. Додонна устроил брифинг, на который пригласил Антиллеса и Скайуокера, уже успевших стать друзьями. Ян сообщил о имперском корабле и запретил попадаться ему на глаза, надеясь, что тот не обнаружит их базу в системе. Соло не согласился с подобным решением и покинул брифинг. Позже он открыл огонь с «''Тысячелетнего Сокола» по «Каракке» и заставил её спуститься на Явин IV. Додонна послал одного разведчика, чтобы тот узнал обстановку и помешал подать сигнал бедствия.Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' Однако Империя всё же узнала о повстанцах и установила блокаду системы.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption В скором времени в систему прилетел Тайбер Занн, в надежде извлечь что-либо полезное из обломков. Антиллес тогда находился в патруле и попытался остановить криминального лорда, но не смог побороть значительно превосходящие силы Консорциума Занна. Ведж отдал приказ о перегруппировке, чтобы вышвырнуть Тайбера из системы, но в тот момент появились имперские силы, призванные соблюдать блокаду. Пока повстанцы были заняты более серьёзной угрозой, Занн смог украсть данные и сбежать. Проныра Образование Разбойной эскадрильи После Явина коммандер Арул Нарра был переведён из Звена Ренегатов в Красную эскадрилью.Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер Постепенно увеличивалось количество пилотов, летающих с Антиллесом и Скайуокером на независимые миссии. Хобби Кливиан − действующий пилот Красной эскадрильи, прикованный к постели неизвестной болезнью во время битвы при Явине, пилот Тиерфоских жёлтых асов и первоклассный стрелок Уэс Дженсон, ветеран Зев Сенеска, Саркли и Дак Ралтер. Ведж и новичок Скайуокер развили новое подразделение под командованием Нарры.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Они также создали Звено Проныр, как вспомогательная группа для Нарры, во главе которой стал Люк.''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition Антиллес и Скайуокер летали истребителях «X-wing», но для выполнения разных заданий использовали и другой транспорт.Справочник по «Теням Империи» Позже Проныры и Ренегаты превратились в полноценные эскадрильи под командованием Нарры.''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio dramatization Подразделение осталось независимым, не имея постоянного назначения. Их отправляли туда, где они были наиболее необходимы.Тени Империи (роман) Ведж быстро подружился со своими товарищами-пилотами, особенно с Дженсоном, с которым у них были схожие вкусы в алкоголе и азартных играх. Кореллианец восхищался Уэсом как пилотом и стрелком. Во время своего пребывания у Проныр Ведж стал одним из лучших пилотов Альянса повстанцев. Он также разработал Манёвр Антиллеса, помогающий противостоять легендарному перекату Таллона, изобретённому ветераном Войн клонов Адаром Таллоном. Нарра отправил Антиллеса, Скайуокера, Соло, Чубакку и Сенеска на планету Камино для разведки недавно покинутого имперского исследовательского центра. После прибытия мятежники попали в засаду, устроенную пилотами-наёмниками. Они преследовали Люка, Хана и Чубакку до планеты, где все вместе попали в луч захвата установки, которая располагалась внизу. Ведж и Зев смогли избежать луча, но потом не обнаружили никаких признаков жизни на поверхности планеты. Они вернулись на Явин IV, где рассказали о случившемся. Лея Органа возглавила спасательную операцию на Камино. Там она обнаружила троих повстанцев и лидера наёмников, Люна Дивиниана, которые пытались сбежать с планеты.Rebel Force: Firefight Вскоре Татуин прекратил поставки металла Восстанию, и повстанцы заволновались, что у их союзников из горнодобывающей колонии могли возникнуть проблемы. Проверить, как обстоят дела, отправились Люк Скайуокер, Лея Органа, Хан Соло и Чубакка с дроидами R2-D2, C-3PO и древним Q-7N на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Их сопровождал Ведж и ещё трое Проныр. Как выяснилось, аванпост захватили дроиды во главе с 12-4C-41, подвергшиеся влиянию Олага Грика. Мятежники помешали преступникам, убедив дроидов выступить против Грека.Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster thumb|250px|left|Ведж пытается остановить Джала Через два месяца после битвы при Явине друг Веджа, Джал Те Гниев, всё ещё злился на себя и Скайуокера за то, что пропустил сражение, а его место занял Люк и стал героем. Антиллес нашёл Джала в пьяной агрессии и попытался успокоить друга, но встретил грубый отказ. Их прервал сигнал тревоги, по которому они помчались в ангар. Там выяснилось, что тревога была ложной. Пока Ведж разбирался с дроидами, ответственными за переполох, Джал сел в истребитель, намереваясь показать «кто самый лучший пилот». Несмотря на попытки кореллианца остановить товарища, Те Гниев вылетел из ангара и врезался в дерево. За свой проступок он отвечал перед военным советом во главе с генералом Яном Додонной. Его направили на Дубраву, где он должен будет заниматься набором новобранцев. Пока шло выяснение, Ведж ждал друга снаружи. Он объяснил, что Скайуокер просил совет быть более снисходительным. Джал саркастически поблагодарил Люка и ушёл.Охота Вейдера, часть 1 В конце концов имперцы сняли блокаду с Явина IV, перейдя в атаку. Под орбитальной бомбардировкой повстанцы начали немедленную эвакуацию с базы. Антиллес, Скайуокер и Саркли в совместном вылете сбили вражеские десантные суда. Командование Альянса застряло в Великом храме, поэтому Ведж и Люк отправились им на выручку. Убив по пути немало штурмовиков, повстанцы нашли Додонну и проложили себе путь к ангару. Сакли уничтожил несколько AT-ST, позволяя мятежникам сбежать. После эвакуации с Явина Проныр отправили на планету Дантуин, чтобы забрать имперского перебежчика Тайко Селчу. Скайуокер и Саркли спасли его от штурм-коммандос, преследовавших альдераанца. На следующей миссии с Люком Саркли перешёл на сторону Империи. В конечном итоге Селчу, опытный пилот TIE, заменил Саркли в Разбойной эскадрилье. Первоначально Ведж старался держаться подальше от Тайко, так как не хотел заводить дружеские отношения с пилотами, так как они довольно рано погибали. Однако со временем они стали лучшими друзьями.X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи Искоренение шпиона thumb|240px|Ведж и Люк смотрят на горящий истребитель Оставшись без базы на Явине IV, Антиллес, Органа и Скайуокер совершали вылеты, целью которых был поиск новых мест, где можно было обосноваться. В одной из вылазок они столкнулись с имперцами.Звёздные войны 2: В тени Явина, часть 2 Повстанцы пролетали возле планеты Доминус III во Внешнем Кольце. Попутно Люк и Лея начали обсуждение последних событий, но Ведж прервал их. Он заметил звёздный разрушитель, выходящий из гиперпространства. Корабль сразу же выпустил эскадрилью истребителей и один перехватчик. Антиллес приказал отступать к Доминусу III, чтобы избавиться от преследователей. Лея была подбита и начала падение на планету. Вместе с ней рухнул повреждённый перехватчик. Покинув свой крестокрыл, принцесса направилась к врагу и застрелила имперского пилота. Повстанцы сожгли перехватчик, чтобы уничтожить его маяк. После Скайуокер и Органа вместе подлатали истребитель. Антиллес изначально планировал заночевать на планете, но вскоре обнаружил бомбардировщики, высланные на поиски мятежников. Кореллианец сообщил, что у них не более шести минут на то, чтобы убраться отсюда. Повстанцы скрылись с планеты под прикрытием шторма и прыгнули в гиперпространство.Звёздные войны 1: В тени Явина, часть 1 Мятежкики вернулись на эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» «Искупление». Ведж и Люк отправились на тренажёр; первый раунд выиграл Скайуокер. После этого они и ещё шесть пилотов пришли на тайную встречу, устроенную Леей. Ей было поручено создание секретного отряда, задачей которого будет искоренение имперского шпиона в рядах Альянса. Ведж был назначен помощником Органы. Отряду выдали новые усовершенствованные крестокрылы чёрного цвета, защищённые от жучков и устройств слежения. Антиллес сообщил Фолбэку Корду, что Мон Мотма выложила за них немалую сумму и попросил быть аккуратнее в обращении. После тренировочного полёта с Веджем, Лея повела отряд для более серьёзной подготовки. Она приказала кореллианцу переключиться на личную частоту, где попросила о бое один на один, чтобы сбросить напряжение после тяжёлого дня.Звёздные войны 3: В тени Явина, часть 3 Тайная группа получила обозначение Серое звеноЗвёздные войны 4: В тени Явина, часть 4 или эскадрилья «Невидимки».Звёздные войны 12: Из руин Альдераана, часть 6 Вскоре они отправились на разведку в систему Пайбас. Уже недалеко от планеты пилоты столкнулись со звёздным разрушителем типа «Воспрещающий» и заградителем. Прыжок в гиперпространство оказался невозможным из-за включенных проекторов гравитационного колодца иммобилизующего крейсера. Ведж приказал Лее скрыться в атмосфере планеты, полагая, что там лазеры имперцев их не достанут. Когда противник начал орбитальную бомбардировку, Антиллес приказал начать лобовую атаку, чтобы проникнуть под щиты крупных кораблей и подобраться к тяжёлым орудиям, так как это было их единственным шансом на спасение. В ответ Империя послала две эскадрильи перехватчиков. Кореллианка Тесс Альдер ослушалась приказа Леи и выпустила несколько протонных торпед в противника. Ведж знал, что перехватчики уклонятся от торпед Тесс, поэтому приказал принцессе взять на полклика в сторону, как и он сам. Вражеские пилоты, которые успели уклониться от торпед Альдер попали под обстрел Антиллеса и Органы. Мятежникам удалось разом взорвать одиннадцать перехватчиков. Далее Лея предложила план по уничтожению проекторов гравитационного колодца, который даже кореллианец назвал безумным. Она приказала Веджу и Тесс выстрелить торпедами, целясь в её истребитель. Возле крейсера она сбросила передатчик, где и взорвались торпеды, открыв возможность прыжка на сверхсвесовую скорость.Звёздные войны 5: В тени Явина, часть 5 После выхода из гиперпространства они обнаружили, что в хвосте у них находится бомбардировщик. Его пилот врезался прямо в крестокрыл Леи, серьёзно повредив его. Принцесса приказала Веджу и Тесс уходить, но Антиллес решительно отказался, заявив, что скорее умрёт, чем бросит товарища. Альдер же нацелилась на их точку выхода, чтобы взорвать любого, кто ещё последует за ними. Кореллианец также сказал, что принцесса Органа − это символ Восстания, которое рухнет без неё. Лея с улыбкой поблагодарила друзей за заботу. Ведж приказал немного отлететь в сторону, чтобы звёздный разрушитель не выскочил прямо на них. Помимо этого, расстояние даст возможность выстрела торпедами. Повстанцы обнаружили корабли, выходящие из гиперпространства. Они были удивлены тем, что неожиданными гостями оказались''Звёздные войны 6: В тени Явина, часть 6'' два пилота, оставленные на базе за нарушение дисциплины: Люк и Прити. Скайуокер до этого получил от Бена Кеноби предупреждение в Силе о том, что Лея в опасности. Чалактанка Прити, которая была чувствительна к Силе, также услышала это. Они нарушили приказ Органы, чтобы успеть ей помочь. Антиллес инструктировал Люка, который покинул свою кабину и подлетел к истребителю принцессы, что он должен делать. Скайуокер вынул два фузионных реактора, прикрепил к ним торпеду, взведённую вручную, и толкнул их в сторону точки выхода имперцев из гиперпространства. Совершив всего один залп торпедами, мятежники отступили. Ударная волна уничтожила большую часть «Воспрещающего», «Опустошитель» же успел уйти. Пилоты прыгнули вслепую на две десятые парсека, чтобы убраться от ударной волны, после чего вернулись у флоту Альянса. Там Антиллес и Скайуокер встретились с Мон Мотмой, которая пожелала знать, почему альдераанская принцесса и символ Восстания находится в бакта-камере. Ведж сказал, что не знал всех подробностей, так как это была секретная информация по её же приказу. Мотма отметила, что уже нет смысла это скрывать. Она присвоила Веджу звание коммандера, Люку − лейтенанта, а также дала им десятый уровень допуска. Антиллес восстановил Скайуокера и Прити в эскадрилье и запросил доступ к главным ангарам и обслуживающему персоналу, на что получил удовлетворительный ответ. После того так Лея выбралась из бакта-камеры, она рассказала Люку о шпионе в высших кругах Альянса. Татуинец придумал план, по которому они смогут вычислить предателя на месте. Согласно ему Скайуокер и Антиллес должны будут проникнуть на''Звёздные войны 7: Из руин Альдераана, часть 1'' «Опустошитель»,Звёздные войны 8: Из руин Альдераана, часть 2 звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I», принадлежащий полковнику Келлу Бирчеру, с которым, предположительно, связывался шпион. Вскоре после этого Ведж и Люк на шаттле прибыли к флоту Бирчера. С ними также прилетела Прити на крестокрыле, скрытая в внутри. Благодаря магнитным захватам она закрепилась на корпусе разрушителя, оставшись в режиме пассивного приёма. На борту «Опустошителя» Веджа и Люка заковали в наручники. О Скайуокере у имперцев данные отсутствовали, на Антиллесе числилось несколько мелких правонарушений, а также подозрение о принадлежности к Восстанию. Бирчер приказал отвести пленников в камеру и установить максимальную безопасность. Когда их заперли, кореллианец поинтересовался у друга о дальнейших планах. Использовав Обман разума, Люк протащил в камеру свой световой меч. После сборки он воспользовался им, чтобы выбраться из заточения и убить одного охранника. С помощью бластера Ведж сбил замки с других тюремных камер и выпустил заключенных, что помогло отвлечь внимание охраны. Повстанцы направились искать центральную базу данных, где можно было запустить червя в обход системы безопасности. Скайуокер также вооружился бластером. Недалеко от компьютерного терминала они встретили отряд штурмовиков, которыми занялся Люк. Ведж же ринулся к терминалу.Звёздные войны 9: Из руин Альдераана, часть 3 После завершения своей работы повстанцы нашли ангар, где укрылись в паре истребителей TIE. Там Люк попытался связаться с Прити, но потерпел неудачу. В завязавшейся дискуссии Ведж сказал, что знает о его чувствах к чалактанке, и что завидует им, так как упустил свой шанс. Антиллес также хотел рассказать Люку о своей погибшей девушке по имения Мала Тинеро.Звёздные войны 10: Из руин Альдераана, часть 4 Прити ждала их до последнего, но когда её система жизнеобеспечения была на исходе, она всё же отправилась обратно к флоту Альянса, куда долетела уже в полумёртвом состоянии. Её передвижения отслеживал Бирчер, который через некоторое время вышел из гиперпространства неподалёку от флота мятежников. Полковник лично возглавил атаку на истребителях. Крыло, в перехватчиках которого находились повстанцы, получило команду на взлёт. Ведж провёл краткий инструктаж для Люка, пока они занимались предполётной подготовкой. Они вылетели навстречу собственному флоту. Антиллес и Скайуокер немного оторвались от остального крыла и помчались к «Дому Один». Бирчер отдал приказ об уничтожении изменников, но двум пилотам всё же удало прорваться к фрегату и приземлиться в ангаре, где их чуть позже узнали. Люк и Ведж быстро пересели на крестокрылы и снова вступили в бой. Лея Органа передала командование эскадрильей кореллианцу. Антиллес проинформировал пилотов о том, с чем они столкнутся и приказал разбиться на пары. Через некоторое время Ведж удивился, получив приказ от «Дома Один», требующий прекратить огонь. Несмотря на это он продолжил преследование, желая отомстить за товарищей, погибших во время битвы при Явине. Лея начала убеждать кореллианца, что они не должны поступать как имперцы и убивать безоружных. После некоторых колебаний он всё же сдался и последовал за принцессой обратно.Звёздные войны 11: Из руин Альдераана, часть 5 Вскоре выяснилась причина, по которой имперцы прекратили огонь: полковник Келл Бирчер связался с Мон Мотмой и предоставил её все командные коды к «Опустошителю» и его истребителям. Бирчер приземлился в ангаре «Дома Один», где выяснилось, что он шпион, работающий на Альянс. Во время дальнейшего собрания выяснилось, что Бирчер был племянником Мон Мотмы. О его принадлежности к Альянсу знала только она и ботанский ледоруб, который создал Келлу ложную личность. Ведж поинтересовался о существовании мер предосторожности, когда имперцы атаковали пилотов. Бирчер ответил, что постоянно держал палец на кнопке перехвата, которой воспользовался в недавнем бою. Ответ устроил кореллианца, и он проникся доверием к Келлу. Антиллес сообщил, что послал официальный запрос на расформирование «Неведимок» и создание новой эскадрильи под его командованием, так как тайная борьба не для него. Ведж предложил назвать новое подразделение Разбойной эскадрильей. Ранее он уже обсуждал его с Люком в ангаре «Опустошителя», заявив, что оно вполне им подходит, потому что они бунтовщики. Кореллианец предложил вступить в эскадрилью всем «Невидимкам», а также Бирчеру, но тот решил вернуться на родную планету. Позже он рассказал о создании нового подразделения своим пилотам. Ведж также сообщил, что после того как истребители TIE будут тщательно осмотрены, их передадут Пронырам для развлечений. Он ввёл соревновательный момент: тот пилот, чей результат на имперском тренажёре будет наиболее близок к его, тот станет старшим помощником Антиллеса. It was not long before the Rebels were once more established on Yavin 4, sneaking back to reoccupy their old base.Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return There, they were again found out and encircled with an Imperial blockade.Race for Survival Rogue Squadron was dispatched to Kwenn Space Station, in orbit around the planet Kwenn, to search for tips on poorly-traveled hyperlanes that might provide suitable locations for another hidden Rebel base. There, Antilles learned that the Empire had been interfering with many of the formerly safe trade routes to stifle the Rebellion's mobility in the Outer Rim. When he observed the Empire seizing the Action VI transport Stellar Manx without explanation, it aroused his suspicion. He dispatched a message drone to Organa, who was herself scouting Malagarr, reporting the oddity and requesting her aid as he, Janson, and Celchu investigated. The trio puzzled over what the Imperials were doing with the Stellar Manx, Antilles surmising that they simply wanted to seize it to replace their losses in cargo capacity at Yavin. They were surprised by a trio of stormtroopers, whom they outfought. The Rogues were able to rescue Kar Lamoran, the Stellar Manx captain, and recapture the freighter after the Imperials tried to escape in it. They discovered and reported that the operation had been carried out at Darth Vader's orders, and the ship had been destined for the planet Bonadan. Solo and Organa followed up on the tip, taking over the effort of foiling Vader's plot.Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue Чума на Гоинди Он был направлен на Гобинди за несколько недель до участия Разбойной эскадрильи в миссиях на Раллтиир и Татуине. Эвакуация с Явина Ведж защищал базу на Явине IV от бесчисленных рейдов Империи и в конце участвовал в ее эвакуации. Предательство в системе Полн Рассеяные битвы Ведж также летал вместе со звеном Отступников, группой коммандера Нарры, видит действия на Джабииме, Калите VI, Пер Лупело и атаку на Тилу (в которой вуки Чубакка был невольным пассажиром). Дезертиры и каперы К концу года он участвовал в кампании против моффа Кола Сирдена, в этой кампании, в битве за Киль II, он был захвачен Империей и отправлен в тюремную колонию на Кессель для суда, но был спасен своими соратниками из Разбойной эскадрильи, прежде, чем тюремные надзиратели смогли его сломать. Свободная зима right|thumb|150px|Ведж во время [[Битва за Хот|Битвы за Хот]] Когда Альянс перевел свою базу на заснеженную планету Хот во 2 ПБЯ, Антиллес был переправлен туда вместе с остальными Пронырами. В битве за Хот он управлял на модифицированном аэроспидере Т-47 с Разбойной эскадрильей. Они с Дженсоном, своим стрелком, были первыми, кто свалил шагающий танк AT-AT, связав буксирным тросом спидера ноги шагохода. Его спидер был подбит в сражении, и ему с Дженсоном пришлось покинуть его. Ни один из них не был серьезно ранен. Оба вернулись на базу вместе со Скайуокером, где они, загрузив снаряжением свои крестокрылы, приготовившись к самостоятельной эвакуации с планеты. Вместе со Скайуокером, Дженсоном и Дереком Кливианом он составлял эскорт для транспортника GR-75 «Сад Тона» при прорыве блокады Хота. Три корабля – крестокрылы Антиллеса и Скайукера и BTL-S3, управляемый Кливианом и Дженсоном искусно использовали «Прорыв Таллона», чтобы помочь транспортным кораблям ускользнуть от звездного разрушителя типа «Имперский», перекрывшего пути к отлету. Антиллес вошел в гиперпространство и соединился с Разбойной эскадрильей и остальными кораблями Альянса в секретной точке рандеву. За несколько дней до нападения Империи на Хот, звено Отступников Нарры попало в засаду и было уничтожено при сопровождении партии на Базу «Эхо». После битвы за Хот Антиллес был повышен да звания коммандера, чтобы восполнить потерю. Проныра-лидер left|thumb|200px|Ведж на истребителе спасается из разрушающейся [[Звезда Смерти II|Звезды Смерти]] Антиллес в составе Разбойной эскадрильи участвовал в нескольких сражениях, ставших ключевыми победами повстанцев в период между Хотом и Эндором, включая бой в Исонском коридоре, битву при Бакуре, битву на Джеонозисе, миссию на Дестриллион и битву за Дубриллион, в которой Ведж вывел из строя суперлазер, нацеленный на флот Альянса. Антиллес также помог проникнуть на верфи Фондора на TIE Охотнике с целью уничтожения частично законченного звездного суперразрушителя во время битвы за Фондор. Вскоре он стал лидером Разбойной эскадрильи, после того, как Люк Скайуокер отправился на Дагобу продолжать тренировки навыкам джедая, и участвовал в битве за Галл и спасении Леи Органы с Корусанта. В обоих случаях Ведж и Проныры становились заслоном, давая «Тысячелетнему соколу» возможность уйти, несмотря на то, что противник сильно превосходил их по численности. В роли предводителя РЭ Антиллес также помог защитить важную информацию повстанцев на борту корвета «Бритва». В ходе этой миссии ему удалось спасти и корвет, и медицинский фрегат «Искупление» от имперского звездного разрушителя. Генераторы защитных полей и командный мостик разрушителя были уничтожены, из-за чего огромный корабль потерпел крушение на планете Котлис. Все данные были возвращены, что означало успешное выполнение задания Веджа. В миссии на Префсбелт IV Ведж организовал успешную кражу имперского шаттла «Тидириум» из Имперской академии. В это время Ведж, Люк и Уэс Дженсон начали рассказывать новобранцам из Разбойной эскадрильи вымышленную историю о проведении эвакуации с Хота, в которой Ведж и Уэс были сбиты, и Дженсон умирал на планете. По окончании истории появлялся живой Уэс, что весьма пугало новичков. thumb|220px|Ведж после [[Эндорская битва|Эндорской битвы.]] В Эндорской битве Ведж возглавлял один из четырех главных дивизионов истребителей флота Альянса. Когда щит вокруг Звезды Смерти был снят, он проник внутрь станции вместе с Лэндо Калриссианом, им было доверено разрушение станции. После этого Ведж оказался единственным пилотом, который выжил в атаках на обе Звезды Смерти, это доказало его несомненное мастерство как пилота истребителя. На защите Новой Республики Почти сразу же после Эндорской битвы во время патрулирования Ведж засек вход в систему имперского дрона-разведчика. Антиллес случайно запустил его самоуничтожение, пытаясь извлечь сообщение, и заблокировал детонатор, сунув руку в спусковой механизм. Он едва не умер, но был спасен Люком Скайуокером, и полностью восстановился после бакта-терапии. Позднее Ведж летал на Бакуру, возглавляя уменьшившуюся Разбойную эскадрилью в сражении с сси-руук. Он снова оказался одним из немногих переживших предательство Империи во время битвы за Бакуру, хотя в первой схватке только то, что Люк Скайуокер использовал Силу для уничтожения вражеских дроидов, сохранило ему жизнь.thumb|left|170px|Ведж Антиллес Через неделю уже он вернулся к своим обязанностям, когда Люк Скайуокер снарядил его, Уэса Дженсона, Тайко Селчу и Тена Намба в миссию на Кореллию. Во время миссии они одержали верх над имперскими штурм-коммандос, возглавляемыми имперским генералом Вейром, ценой жизни Тена. В последовавшей сразу за этим миссии Люк официально передал командование Разбойной эскадрильей Веджу, сделав его новым Пронырой Лидером. Его первым заданием было восстановить Разбойную эскадрилью за счет добровольцев. В последующие после Эндорской битвы годы Ведж вместе с Тайко Селчу, Уэсом Дженсоном и Дереком Кливианом стали ядром, вокруг которого формировалась Разбойная эскадрилья.Позже держали оборону против вторжения нагаев и тофов. В течение следующего года Ведж и Проныры участвовали во многих важных миссиях Новой Республики, включая поражение 181-й имперской истребительной группы в неудачно закончившейся битве при Брентаале IV, где силами Республики был захвачен барон полковник Сунтир Фел, тайный зять Антиллеса. Вскоре после этой битвы Разбойная эскадрилья была временно распущена, и Ведж участвовал во всевозможных показательных событиях для Новой Республики. Скоро стало очевидным, что для превращения Новой Республики в главную силу галактики, Империя должна быть выбита с Корусанта. С этой целью Ведж вновь сформировал Разбойную эскадрилью в 6,5 ПБЯ, набрав многих новых рекрутов, которые продолжат дело и станут не менее известными, чем он сам во времена подъема Восстания: бывший офицер КорБеза и, позднее, рыцарь-джедай Корран Хорн, ганд Оурил Кригг и Гэвин Дарклайтер, который позднее стал лидером Проныр. В первых миссиях реформированной Разбойной эскадрильи Ведж возглавлял Проныр во время уничтожения имперского фрегата типа «Улан» во время атаки штурмовиков на Таласеа и имперской базы на Владете. Механику подразделения, Зрайи, не хватило места на фюзеляже крестокрыла Антиллеса, чтобы уместить все значки, обозначающие сбитых Веджем противников, и ему пришлось изображать одним значком 144 противников. Ведж назначил своим старшим помощником Тайко Селчу, несмотря на сопротивление Хортона Сальма, считавшего Селчу предателем. Ведж возглавлял Проныр в злополучной попытке захвата Борлеяса (проходившем под кодовым названием «Чёрная луна» в целях сохранения секретности), важной перевалочной базой на пути к захвату Корусанта. Хотя Проныры были вынуждены вступить в бой с силами противника, превосходящими прогнозируемые, вскоре эскадрилья вернулась с новым планом атаки, разработанным Корраном Хорном, и принесшим победу. В сражении Хорн остался на Борлеясе, и Ведж планировал немедленно вернуться, как только истребители пополнят запасы горючего, чтобы спасти его. Он был приятно удивлен, узнав, что Хорн жив и возвращается на базу, благодарный за неожиданное спасение Тайко Селчу и Миракс Террик. Завоеватель Корусанта Благодаря захвату Борлеяса, база стала местом подготовки захвата Альянсом Корусанта. Сначала Ведж привел в Альянс освобожденных с Кесселя членов Черного солнца и переправил их на Корусант, чтобы подорвать имперский порядок. Ведж и другие Проныры были также переправлены на Корусант под прикрытием, чтобы указать точные мишени для ударов и оценить уровень обороны. Выдавая себя за полковника Антара Роата, Ведж вместе с Пашем Кракеном некоторое время исследовали столицу, пытаясь отыскать способы уничтожить планетарные щиты, открыв путь для вторжения. Ведж в тайне почти ото всех встретился с Тайко Селчу на Корусанте, подготовив запасной путь на случай неудачного развития событий. Когда Эриси Дларит, шпион в рядах Разбойной эскадрильи, и член Черного солнца Зекка Тин сорвали попытку отключить щиты, Тайко смог спасти Веджа и остальных Проныр вместе с членами Инородного синдиката от смерти или ареста. Тогда Ведж повел экипаж на захват строительного дроида, чтобы с его помощью взять под контроль орбитальное зеркало и вызвать сильнейшую грозу, которая нарушила энергообеспечение щитов. Ведж был объявлен «завоевателем Корусканта» и выступал с речью на похоронах Коррана Хорна, который считался погибшим при подозрительных обстоятельствах. Именно на Корусанте Ведж знакомится со своей будущей женой, Йеллой Вессири. Однако при первой попытке устроить с ней свидание Ведж встретил неожиданно нашедшегося мужа Йеллы, Дирика Вессири. Ведж и Дирик нашли общий язык, Йелле пришлось застрелить мужа, что стало тяжёлым ударом как для неё самой, так и для Антиллеса, поскольку его воля была подчинена Айсард. В последующие недели Антиллес помогал нейтрализовать станцию над Яг'Дулом, сопровождать транспорт, перевозящий бакту, изучать вирус «Крайтос», он также возглавил дипломатическую миссию на Рилот, пытаться доказать невиновность Тайко Селчу в судебном процессе по обвинению в убийстве и измене. Ведж свидетельствовал по этому делу в суде, но он почувствовал, что его показания оказались не в пользу Селчу. Когда судебный процесс был закрыт, Ведж успешно уничтожил спидер с бомбой, целью которого было хранилище бакты. Сразу же после этого звездный суперразрушитель «Лусанкия» проложил себе дорогу с Корусанта на Тайферру, где Исанн Айсард сразу же захватила власть. Ведж и остальные Проныры, включая сбежавшего с «Лусанкии» Корана Хорна, ушли в отставку, развязав «Войну за бакту». Появление Айсард и побег Хорна стали причиной оправдания Тайко Селчу. Во время бегства Айсард с Корусанта Эриси Дларит, настоящий шпион, присоединилась к своей госпоже. Война за бакту и последующие кампании Ведж, организовав штаб на станции Яг-Прайм на у Яг’Дула, повел Разбойную эскадрилью в ошеломляющую кампанию, закончившуюся захватом имперского звездного разрушителя и звездного суперразрушителя, падением бактового картеля и свержением Исанн Айсард, причем все это было совершено в значительной мере независимо от Новой Республики и прочих государственных структур. Ему помогали Эльскол Лоро, Йелла Вессири], Бустер Террик, Тэлон Каррде и эскадрилья истребителей Тал'диры - чир'даки. После успешного окончания Войны за бакту Ведж с Пронырами узнали, что их заявления об отставке были «потеряны», и им было предложено вернуться на службу Новой Республике. После Войны за бакту в 7 ПБЯ Ведж временно покидал Разбойную эскадрилью, чтобы основать Призрачную эскадрилью, которую возглавлял в течение кампании Новой Республики против военачальника Зинджа. Во время этой кампании Антиллес выдерживал усиленно пытался справиться с вымотанными, отвергнутыми пилотами эскадрильи, действием проектов Зсинджа «Минное поле» и «надгробие», очевидной двуличностью Лары Нотсиль, включенной в экипаж ветхого фрахтовика ИТ-1300 «Тысячелетняя ложь», и ужасными шутками и розыгрышами Уэса Дженсона. Ведж зарекомендовал себя не только как компетентный командир, но и как понимающий товарищ, изменив порядки на борту крейсера «Мон Ремонда» и повысив моральность среди его экипажа. thumb|200px|Антиллес в летной форме Ведж вернулся в Разбойную эскадрилью вскоре после поражения Зинджа и возглавлял её в течение Кампании Трауна. С начала атак Трауна Ведж содействовал Хану Соло, прикрывая его, пока Хан пытался заключить сделку с контрабандистами с целью склонить их к сотрудничеству с Новой Республикой. После атаки Трауна на Бфасш Ведж был включен в делегацию Новой Республики, которая должна была оценить причиненный ущерб. Когда диверсанты-ногри атаковали группу, пытаясь захватить принцессу Лею, Ведж помогал отбиваться от нападающих. На протяжении всего правления Трауна Антиллес ни минуты не сидел без дела, проводя большую часть времени в кабине своего крестокрыла и участвуя в различных баталиях вроде битвы при Слуис-Ване и битвы за флот «Катана». Также Ведж и Проныры не раз эскортировали Лею Органе Соло и «Тысячелетний сокол». Ведж участвовал в заключительной битве при Билбринджи, в которой Трауна убили. Благодаря поддержке Авеса, одного из капитанов Тэлона Каррде, Разбойная эскадрилья смогла проникнуть на судостроительный завод и успешно атаковать платформу орбитальной обороны «Голан II». По завершении конфликта Веджу было присвоено звание генерала. Приняв эти привилегии, он произнес знаменитую «речь Антиллеса на любой случай за четыре шага». Окончание Галактической гражданской войны В 10 ПБЯ, когда Император Палпатин восстал из мертвых, Ведж и Лэндо Калриссиан командовали флотом повстанцев с борта звездного разрушителя «Освободитель» во время битвы с имперскими Опустошителями миров у Мон-Каламари. thumb|left|200px|Ведж во флотской форме Позже Антиллес, Лэндо и группа десантников Новой Республики захватили партию боевых дроидов X-1 класса «гадюка» на пути от Балморры до штаба Империи на Биссе. Солдаты Новой Республики спрятались в тесных корпусах «гадюк» и отправились к месту назначения. Прибыв на Бисс, десант активировал дроидов и прошел к Цитадели Императора. Они успешно теснили имперские силы, пока те не пустили в бой огромных мутантов-крисалидов. Войска Новой Республики покинули дроидов и спрятались в укрытие, иначе мутанты уничтожили бы их вместе с «гадюками». Антиллес, Калриссиан и остальные выжившие эвакуировались благодаря Салле Зенд и ее друзьям, чудом избежав клыков крисалида. Позже Ведж, Лэндо, Кэм Солусар и R2-D2 пробрались на борт флагмана Палпатина «Затмение II» над Ондероном в попытке уничтожить судно. Пока десятки истребителей повстанцев отвлекали противника обманной атакой, команда Веджа успешно захватила управление флагманом, и R2-D2отправил корабль обратно к точному местонахождению Галактической пушки - на орбиту вокруг Бисса. Когда два гигантских оружия столкнулись, Лэндо и другие повстанцы ускользнули из-под огня экипажа Империи, и Галактическая пушка выстрелила своим последним снарядом в Бисс, запустив необратимую ядерную реакцию. «Сокол» улетел прочь, а Бисс и два самых опасных супероружия в галактике были уничтожены. В 11 ПБЯ, после падения Корусканта под натиском войск возрожденного Императора, Ведж получил приказ преобразовать Разбойную эскадрилью в многофункциональное подразделение, использующее разные классы истребителей. Ведж чувствовал, что это нарушит слаженность эскадрона, но командиры полагали, что престижность имени эскадрильи того стоила. Ведж основал отряды «V-wing'ов», «B-wing'ов» и «E-wing'ов» из более сотни истребителей в общей сложности. В качестве базы он выбрал «Лусанкию». Эскадрилья участвовала в первой битве при Мон-Каламари и во второй битве при Феде, хотя «Лусанкия» под командованием Веджа приняла участие только в последней стычке. Позже он бросил командование флотом (тем не менее, не отказавшись от звания командира) и вернулся в строй в качестве пилота и изредка — тайного агента. После победы над имперскими силами Ведж сыграл важную роль в перестройке Корусканта и утилизации останков орбитальных станций. Позже в том же году Ведж с Чубаккой возглавили делегацию в скопление Мау, чтобы спасти вуки, заключенных в тюрьме фрегата «Яварис». Антиллес вступил в бой, но силы были неравны. Адмирал Даала на борту звездного разрушителя и Тол Шиврон на борту прототипа «Звезды Смерти» вернулись в скопление, когда Ведж уже захватил его. Антиллес и большая часть его войск спаслись, и обе угрозы были ликвидированы благодаря Хану Соло и Кипу Дюррону. Получив задание охранять Кви Ксукс, одну из разработчиков Звезды Смерти, Ведж завёл было с ней роман, но скоро они расстались друзьями. Через год Ведж сопровождал адмирала Акбара и семью Соло к планете Нал-Хатта. Пока Лея была занята своей дипломатической миссией, Ведж обыграл адмирала-каламари на военных учениях. Узнав о создании «Меча тьмы» в астероидном поле Хота, Антиллес возглавил миссию по уничтожению супероружия хаттов. Акбар отправился в систему Явин чтобы защитить Праксеум джедаев, а с мостика фрегата «Яварис» Ведж руководил полномасштабным нападением на «Меч тьмы», пока оружие не было уничтожено при столкновении с астероидом, хотя во время операции был убит Крикс Мадин хаттом Дургой. В 13 ПБЯ, когда Ведж, Тайко, Уэс и Хобби были назначены официальными представителями Новой Республики на планете Адумар, Антиллес взял на себя роль дипломата. Несмотря на сопротивление сотни вражеских истребителей, Веджу удалось склонить Адумар на сторону Новой Республики, благодаря чему планета объединилась после раскола. Антиллес сражался в битве при Адумаре, защитив его от Империи, а имперский адмирал Терен Рогрисс дезертировал из Империи. Ведж снова встретил Йеллу Вессири на Адумаре и сделал ей предложение. Когда ситуация на планете стабилизировалась, они поженились. В 14 ПБЯ напарником Веджа стал студент из академии Люка Скайуокера по имени Джейден Корр. Они отправились на планету Крил'Дор, где им предстояло уничтожить имперскую станцию, добывавшую газ тибанна. Благодаря простому плану Веджа, для которого нужен был один крестокрыл и один рыцарь-джедай, миссия была выполнена, а силы Осколка Империи разгромлены. Ведж командовал флотом Новой Республики в битве при Алмании в 17 ПБЯ. Именно Ведж догадался, что вражеские звездные разрушители управлялись дроидами, и он использовал эту слабость противника, чтобы выиграть бой. В этом году у него родилась дочь Сиал, а спустя год ещё одна, Мири, которую назвали в честь подруги детства Веджа. В 19 ПБЯ, во время кризиса Каамасского документа, под руководством Гарма Бел Иблиса Ведж и Корран Хорн расследовали дело «Возмездия», организации на Ботавуи, а позже Ведж повел Разбойную эскадрилью в битву при Йаге-Минор, положившую конец Галактической гражданской войне. По окончании войны Ведж ушел в отставку. Он также присутствовала на свадьбе Люка и Мары. thumb|Антиллес во времена Юужань-вонгской войны Юужань-вонгская война Когда весь масштаб угрозы юужань-вонгов стал для Новой Республики очевидным, Ведж Антиллес вернулся на военную службу. Генерал Антиллес был назначен в руководство одного из трех групп флотов, оборонявших Корусант. В то время Ведж и Йелла позволили Хану и Лее взять Сиал и Мири в Мау с сыном Люка и Мары, Беном Скайуокером, и остальными детьми-джедаями. После Падения Корусанта Антиллес и его флот отступили к системе Пирия, где ему снова пришлось освобождать Борлеяс - на этот раз от юужань-вонгов. Захватив планету, Антиллес использовал эскадрилью «Чёрная луна», целью которой было собирать разбросанные элементы флота, покинувшие поле боя у Корусанта. Готовясь к контратаке юужань-вонгов, члены Консультативного совета прибыли в систему во главе с сенатором Пвоу и приказали Антиллесу провести отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы обеспечить им время для побега. Осознав, что статическая оборона системы не выстоит против войск юужань-вонгов, Антиллес выпросил больше кораблей из оставшихся сил Новой Республики, включая «Лусанкию». Задействовав новые ресурсы, Ведж запустил в действие свой план обороны Борлеяса. thumb|left|200px|Ведж во время оккупации Борлеяса Прибыв в качестве подкрепления для позиций генерала Антиллеса, «Лусанкия» вышла из гиперпространства прямо в центре флота юужань-вонгов. «Лусанкия» и войска Новой Республики одержали победу над вражеским флотом и случайно выиграли битву, которую Антиллес должен был проиграть. Антиллес также следил за формированием «Инсайдеров», мятежной группировки внутри Новой Республики, которая намеревалась разместить своих агентов на планетах юужань-вонгов и поднять бунт как против вонгов, так и против «некомпетентного» правительства Новой Республики. Во время второй битвы за Борлеяс Ведж руководил операцией «Звездное копьё», и с помощью обманного хода он заставил обширную часть сил вонгов напасть раньше, чем те успели подготовиться. Тогда Антиллес начал вторую операцию, «Молот Императора», с целью разгромить юужань-вонгов на поверхности Борлеяса. В конце последовавшей осады Антиллесу удалось спастись на брошенном крестокрыле. В одиночку Ведж уничтожил, как минимум, целую эскадрилью кораллов-прыгунов без помощи дроида-астромеха, что было немалым достижением для стареющего пилота, пусть и высшего класса. Несмотря на то, что его флот был значительно ослаблен, учитывая потерю «Лусанкии» в операции «Копье Императора», Новая Республика засчитала битву за Борлеяс как победоносную. У юужань-вонгов ушли месяцы на повторный захват планеты, и приостановило их наступление, что дало остальным пережившим атаку на Корусант достаточно времени для перегруппировки. В ходе войны Антиллес продолжал вести в бой подразделения Сил обороны Галактического Альянса. Он участвовал в Освобождении Корусанта, где пилотировал крестокрыл, пытаясь не дать кораллу-прыгуну, зараженному вирусом «Альфа-Красная», распространиться на Зонаме Секот. Вторая галактическая гражданская война После войны с вонгами Ведж ушел в отставку и не принимал участие в Роевой войне. Когда отношения между Галактическим Альянсом и родным миром Веджа, Кореллией, обострились, Антиллес поначалу решил не возвращаться на фронт, чтобы не выбирать между преданностью Альянсу и верностью своему дому. Но когда агенты из Разведки Галактического Альянса явились к нему в дом и посадили в камеру на Корусанте, принять решение стало намного легче. Сбежав, он принял должность генерала в Кореллианских силах обороны и впоследствии стал координатором между министром военных дел Кореллианской системы и премьер-министром Пяти миров Эйдель Саксан. Ведж отвечал за составление такого плана наступления на планету Тралус, который позволил бы избежать больших потерь среди граждан Кореллии. Вместе с Ханом Соло он командовал кореллианскими войсками в битве при Тралусе, в которой его противником была его родная дочь, Сиал Антиллес. Ведж также открыто осуждал опасные действия, которые планировал Тракан Сал-Соло. Антиллес был назначен главнокомандующим войсками Кореллии и позже объявился в астероидном поясе Кайрис, когда новый премьер-министр Дар Геджен обманом заманили семейство Соло на аудиенцию с Королевой-матерью Тенел Ка по поводу объединения Хейпанского флота с кореллианским. thumb|left|Ведж Антиллес Во время блокады Ведж встретился с Джейсеном Соло, чтобы обсудить с ним политическую и военную ситуацию. Ведж попросил у Джейсена ещё немного времени, чтобы уладить дела в политике Кореллии и прийти к мирному решению, отметив, что Соло лишился чувства юмора. Позже Антиллеса «убрали» из сил обороны, передав его должность более агрессивному адмиралу Дженне Дельпин. Кореллианские агенты пытались убить Веджа, но ему помогли сбежать Миракс, Корран, Йелла и другие. Ведж, Корран и его семья поселились в небольшой квартире неподалеку от базы, когда явились Хан, Лея и Лэндо Калриссиан, чтобы найти его. Их присутствие привлекло внимание КорБеза, и они сбежали на «Скате-пульсаре», паре крестокрылов и яхте Ландо «Командир любви». Победив патрульный корабль КорБеза, компания отправилась к «Искателю приключений», где союзники спланировали дальнейшие действия с целью предотвратить полномасштабную войну. Позже Ведж примкнул к повстанческому движению джедаев против Джейсена Соло. Люк Скайуокер попросил Антиллеса создать элитное подразделение из людей, преданных джедаям. И тогда Ведж создал эскадрилью, в составе которой были Корран Хорн и Джейна Соло, а также многие другие джедаи, ветераны Новой Республики и дочь Веджа, Сиал. Он повел эскадрилью против сил Галактического Альянса в битву при станции «Балансир». В разгаре действий на них напала Разбойная эскадрилья, и Ведж был вынужден убить вражеского командира, Ленси. Личность и черты характера thumb|Генерал Ведж Антиллес Ведж Антиллес был вспыльчивым, преданным, обладающим чувством юмора человеком, который больше всего на свете любил летать на истребителях. На протяжении долгих лет Ведж жил только ради Альянса повстанцев. Он избегал отношений с людьми до такой степени, что отстранялся от других пилотов, дабы не переживать по поводу их неизбежных смертей. Ведж носил бремя командира и терял друзей всю свою жизнь – по сути, он страдал комплексом выжившего. Однако у него был узкий круг близких людей, и Ведж радовался их обществу и заботился о них. Тем не менее он был кореллианцем и потому не считался с чьим-либо превосходством. Как отметила Миракс Террик Хорн, Ведж был «настолько эгоистичен, что думал, будто может держать свое эго в узде». Его единственным достоинством, которое перечеркивало его пороки, было то, что, когда он все-таки давал волю своему эго в роли пилота, страдали не он или его друзья, а враги. По словам его будущей жены, Йеллы Вессири, в кабине пилота Ведж резко менялся, становился способным на изумительные и непредсказуемые действия, благодаря которым выживал в многочисленных боях. Ведж был прирожденным пилотом, которому равнялись лишь Сунтир Фел и Люк Скайуокер, хотя он не обладал ни преимуществами Силы, ни годами имперского обучения. Отношения Мала Тинеро thumb|left|150px|Ведж и Мала Большую часть своей жизни Ведж не заводил серьёзных отношений, поскольку был все время занят на службе у Альянса повстацев и Новой Республики. Однако в молодости он влюбился в девушку по имени Мала Тинеро, жившую на луне Кореллии Гас Тэлон. После орбитальной бомбардировки луны, которую провела Галактическая Империя, Мала погибла. Даже спустя шесть лет Антиллес всё ещё с болью вспоминал её смерть и сожалел, что не успел признаться в любви. Рейна Фалёр После битвы за Эндор Ведж некоторое время ухаживал за Рейной Фалёр. Кви Ксукс Позже, во время задания по освобождению заключенных из базы «Мау», Веджу было поручено охранять ученую-омвати Кви Ксукс. Поначалу Ведж был просто телохранителем Кви, но впоследствии это переросло во взаимное влечение. Ему нравилось воспевать в стихах Кви, особенно ее волосы. Однако они оба осознали, что для них эти отношения были всего лишь испытанием и больше представляли собой обожание и слепую влюбленность. Из-за этого они расстались друзьями. Иелла Вессири thumb|150px|Йелла Вессири Первой и последней, с кем у Веджа были серьезные и длительные отношения, была Йелла Вессири, с которой он познакомился на Корусанте незадолго до смерти ее мужа. Ведж виделся с ней в течение кампании против Зинджа, но они заметно отдалялись друг от друга. Во время своей ужасной дипломатической миссии на Адумар Ведж снова встретился с Йеллой. Он наконец выяснил, что она избегала его, и решил не бросать Йеллу, пока та не заставила бы его уйти или же он сам того не захочет. Вскоре Антиллес сделал ей предложение выйти за него замуж, и они поженились после адумарских событий. У Веджа и Йеллы родились две дочери, Сиал и Мири. За кулисами Актер thumb|Колин Хиггинс в роли «Лже-Веджа» Денис Лоусон играл роль Веджа в Оригинальной трилогии, за исключением одной сцены в «Новой надежде». Во время инструктажа на Явине 4 перед нападением на Звезду Смерти Люк перекидывается парой слов с сидящим рядом Веджем. Тот высмеивал саму идею удачного попадания в крошечную цель вроде выхлопного канала смертоносной станции. Хотя в этой сцене его сыграл другой актер, сценарий и новеллизация фильма определяют персонажа как Веджа. Из-за долгих споров об этом противоречии (причина которого до сих пор неизвестна) фанаты иногда называют этого персонажа «Лже-Веджем». Тот факт, что Лоусон не играл Веджа в этой отдельной сцене, также разжег дискуссии между фанатами о том, кто же тогда играл. Рассуждения, в конце концов, остановились на двух актерах: Джеке Клаффе (сыгравшем Джона Ди) и Колине Хиггинсе. Большинство считало, что именно Клафф был Лже-Веджем, однако в у Пабло Идальго подтвердил, что таинственным актером все-таки был Колин Хиггинс. Последний присутствовал на Celebration IV, где обсуждал свое короткое появление в роли Антиллеса. Веджа озвучивали: Мешах Тейлор в радиодраме «Звездные войны», Дон Скардино в радиодраме «Империя наносит ответный удар» и Джон Мэттьюс в радиодраме «Возвращение джедая». Лоусон снова взял на себя роль Веджа, чтобы озвучить его в «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader». Крис Кокс озвучивал персонажа в «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike». Имя Дениса Лоусона было написано с ошибкой как «Деннис» в финальных титрах к четвертому и пятому эпизодам. Также Лоусон приходится дядей Юэну Макгрегору, который сыграл Оби-Вана Кеноби в трилогии-приквеле. Голос Веджа звучит по-разному в каждом из трех фильмов. В четвертом эпизоде его голос дублирован Дэвидом Анкрумом, а в последующих двух фильмах — нет. Причина этого не установлена. Сценарий Ведж ненадолго (буквально в одной-двух сценах) появляется в каждой из трех главных битв в фильмах: при Явине, при Хоте и при Эндоре. В диалогах слышно только его имя. Как персонаж, он едва заметен для простых зрителей на фоне всех остальных пилотов-повстанцев. Однако это не помешало преданным фанатам «Звездных войн» заметить, как он появляется снова и снова, что объясняет его популярность. Веджа прозвали «живчиком», поскольку он — единственный второстепенный персонаж, переживший все три фильма без «благословения судьбы» (будь то везение, вмешательство Силы или попросту «щит персонажа»), позволяющего большинству главных героев выживать в постоянной опасности и избегать верной смерти. Более того, на Хоте он был первым пилотом, уничтожившим АТ-АТ, и уничтожение второй Звезды Смерти, по большей части, его заслуга. Также Ведж — единственный пилот, переживший атаки на обе Звезды Смерти. Кроме того, он является одним из двух главных персонажей в популярной видео-игре «Разбойная эскадрилья» (на втором месте — Люк Скайуокер) и олицетворяет пример идеального борца за свободу. Что интересно, имя Ведж стало нарицательным в литературе вне «Звездных войн». Типичный «Ведж» — второстепенный персонаж и закадычный друг без обширной биографии, который выживает во многих передрягах. Противоположность «Веджа» — «красная рубаха»; название восходит к охранникам из «Звёздного пути», которым предстояло погибнуть вскоре после первого появления. В седьмой части серии видеоигр «Последняя фантазия» есть два персонажа, которых зовут Биггс и Ведж, что также является отсылкой к Веджу Антиллесу и Биггсу Дарклайтеру. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Сила необузданная II (роман)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 12: Дарклайтер, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны (радиопостановка)'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Звёздные войны: Новая надежда (манга), часть 4'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 4'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Звёздные войны: В тени Явина'' *''Звёздные войны: Из руин Альдераана'' *''Звёздные войны: Бунтарка'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * * *Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio dramatization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' * * * * * *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire 1'' *''Тени Империи (роман)'' *''Shadows of the Empire 2'' *''Shadows of the Empire 6'' *''Shadows of the Empire Kenner Special'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' *''Return of the Jedi'' radio dramatization *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 2'' * * * *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 3'' * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 4'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''X-wing: Проныра-лидер'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' * *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденное увольнение'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Железный кулак'' *''X-wing: Ставка Соло'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' * *''Дух Татуина'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 1'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 2'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 6'' *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 1'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 4'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 6'' *''Последний приказ'' *''Последний приказ, часть 1'' *''Последний приказ, часть 2'' *''Последний приказ, часть 4'' *''Последний приказ, часть 5'' *''Последний приказ, часть 6'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' * * * * * *''Dark Empire'' audio dramatization *''Dark Empire 1: The Destiny of a Jedi'' *''Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds'' *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon'' *''Dark Empire 6: The Fate of a Galaxy'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio dramatization *''Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand'' *''Dark Empire II 2: Duel on Nar Shaddaa'' *''Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss'' *''Dark Empire II 5: The Galaxy Weapon'' *''Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness'' *''Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor'' *''Crimson Empire'' audio dramatization *''Crimson Empire 5'' *''Crimson Empire 6'' *''Я, джедай!'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Тёмный подмастерье'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Меч тьмы (роман)'' *''Сумрачная планета'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Удар по Селонии'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Образ будущего'' * *''Звёздные войны: Союз'' *''Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 3'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Буря (роман)'' *''Изгнание (роман)'' *''Ярость'' *''Изгнанник (роман)'' *''Знамение (роман)'' *''Ответный удар'' * *''X-wing: Удар милосердия }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 1'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi 4'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' Источники *''Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»'' *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание) *''Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»'' * *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Справочник по «Тёмной империи»'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Справочник по «Последнему приказу»'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' * * * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Справочник по «Академии джедаев»'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»'' * * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' * *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of the Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' * * * * * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' *''Справочник по эпохе Восстания'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' * * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Руководство по персонажам'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''LEGO Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' * * *''Угрозы Галактики'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''Справочник по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Галактика в войне'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Интриги Галактики'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' * *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * *''Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга)'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Книга ситов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * }} Внешние ссылки *Ведж Антиллес на сайте "jcouncil.net" *Ведж Антиллес на сайте "holonet.ru" * * Примечания }} Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Кореллианских сил обороны Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Фермеры Категория:Адмиралы Флота обороны Галактического Альянса Категория:Механики Категория:Генералы Армии Новой Республики Категория:Адмиралы Флота обороны Новой Республики Категория:Проныры Антиллеса Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Альянса Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Генералы Корпуса звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Лидеры Проныр Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Пилоты Призрачной эскадрильи Категория:Шпионы Категория:Родившиеся в 21 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Кореллии Категория:Люди Категория:Персонал режима Делака Креннеля